give me a chance
by Gothamsrobin12
Summary: artemis left robin broken hearted for five years and now shes back


"Artemis i have something i need to tell you" robin spoke with his hands behind his back looking at the ground " sure Rob but make it quick artemis said wile trying to pack her things "i don't want you to go with wally robin said with sadness in his voice i know robin i will miss you too she said pulling him into a tight hug after a moment they broke apart artemis? robin said still clearly sad ya said artemis but right is she spoke robin jumped up and pressed a loveing moist kiss to her lips rob- and thats all she got out before he cut her off and said artemis there is no easy way for me to say this so im going to get to the point artemis i love you and i have for awile now but you where with wally and hes my bestfriend and you two seemed so happy so i stayed quite hopeing and dreaming that one day i would get a chance to be with a girl like you but now that your leaveing to live with wally i guess i dont get that chance" shocked artemis stared at him for a moment thinking how did i not see this before how long that must have been terrible wacthing his bestfriend and the girl of his dreams have the dream life wile he just had to sit and wacth alone robin im so sorry i never knew artemis said then robin cut her off its not your falt its mine i shoudent have told you he said no robin its ok you cant help how you feal she said and then he said does this mean your not going ? she said robin im sorry but i still love wally robin i have always pictured you as my little brother look she said as she got a pen and ripped a pice of paper from her note book and she wrote her phone number on it and handed it to him and said here is my number you can call me ok? and he took the paper and stared at it for a moment then looking at the clock on her wall and saying you have to go then she looked at the clock she was going to be late so she picked up her things she packed and heading for the door before turing and saying save some crime for when i get back ok rob ? she said smileing and he said i will try before jumping out the window and she walked out her door thinking show off

**five years later**

it had been five years since artemis broke robins heart five years since she left with wally and not a single text from robin but now shes back her and wally went there own ways after wally cheated on artemis they tried to work it out but she wanted to come back to the team and he dident want her to get hurt and he hated when she talked about the team he just wanted to leave it and she wanted to go back so they split up and he stayed at there apartment she moved back to gotham and bought a apatment there and she had been training with green arrow to get back into the swing of things untill he said she was ready for the team agian and after a month of hard training he thought she was ready so she went to the nearest zeta tube and took in a deep breath went in the old phone booth then there was a flash of light and then there was everyone except for robin and when she asked where he was they said he was in his room and when she went to his room she went in and pulled all of his blankets off really fast to find some kid with black spikey hair and about fourteen years old and she jumped back and said who the hell are you and he jumped you and threw on his dark sunglasses and said im robin and shes like your not robin and he said what yes i am and she said no there was like another robin before you and the look on his face went to sadness and she said what happend to him in a angery voice and he said it was the joker he kiddnaped him and beat him with what we think was a crowbar and she said what do you mean you think and he said after he was done he blew the place he didennt make it im sorry and she stood back she felt like some one just hit her with a truck she fell to the floor crying and screeming thinking about all the times they had togagther and what she told him five years ago how she crushed his heart and left him alone and now hes dead im so sorry i do love you she said over and over and over agian it was so bad robin sadated her she kept falling in and out of conscious but she could hear a faint voice saying artemis can you hear me artemis her vision blured she sees the form of a man with black hair and she rubs her hand on his face and with all the power she has she says robin and passes out andthen wakes up in the medical bay of the cave she layed there for a moment rubing her eyes when she stood up trying to let what she heard soke in then after a wile she got up and went to the breffing room and there he stood with his arms crossed over him nice toned chest long black hair six foot tall perfect body and then she snaped and sprinted full speed down the hall at him runing into him so hard she almost knocked him down huging him as tightley as she could crying wile he held the back of her head he said its ok im right here and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said i thought i lost you and he said im ok im not going anywhere


End file.
